


[Podfic of] fifty-first

by carboncopies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 'is this a test?', Androids, Angst, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Existential Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Punishment, Temporary Character Death, Testing - Freeform, Torture, Violence, all connors are autistic so there, baby android is introduced to the world in worst way possible, consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by whitchry9.Podfic length - 00:27:19Author's summary: There were fifty Connors who came before the one in the elevator.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic of] fifty-first

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fifty-first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214388) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> Recorded for Podoween 2020, for the prompt "grave."

Podfic length - 00:27:19

File size - 23 MB (mp3)

There are two versions of this podfic available to stream or download via Google Drive link.

With outro music: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Hzn9LPu9xBFOH2P3eC9CvSr7AtK9G0tr/view?usp=sharing)

Without outro music: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G9WWAGzGa_NFw6ZO-uZJIrMBqJ37dTwT/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here and for the author, whose work is linked in the notes at the beginning of this work. Happy Podoween!


End file.
